The Tale of ???
The Story There was once a man named Tyler. He was a father of 3 and a doctor. One day, while walking to work, some kind of UFO abducted him. He awoke, startled, wearing a straitjacket in an isolated prison cell that was empty and desolate. As he wondered what was happening, a strange and unknown creature passed through the floor and said, "Paper! Paper!" Then, Tyler was shot with a laser, which caused him to start screaming, “BURGER KING FOOT LETTUCE”, over and over again. Hypnotized, he took out a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos and stuffed them up his nostrils, singing Havana by Camilla Cabello. Meanwhile, the men in black and will smith spotted the alien craft. After a short meeting, they aimed their weapons and shot the ship down. As the spaceship plummeted towards the Earth, the autopilot system began to beep unremittingly: "Ozone layer detected. Ozone layer detected. Please activate force field." The craft hit the ground with a boom. X-Files agents Mulder and Scully heard the explosion and went to investigate. At Avengers Headquarters, Iron Man was notified of the crash and also went to investigate. The Men In Black, Will Smith, the agents and Iron Man all gathered around the wreckage, waiting for something to happen, when all of a sudden, Tyler, fused with the alien creature, crawled out of the wreckage and said "Y'all got any more of them memes?" "How can one alien possibly be so dank?" asked Will Smith as Tyler the Alien dabbed while whistling the national anthem of the USSR. He then woke up he realized he was still in the prison cell by himself. Suddenly, a strange alien walked through the iron bars. ¨My name is ???¨ Said the creature. ¨And I have come to your galaxy to take away ALLLLL da milk from it. Tyler slapped his hand on his head. ¨But first....¨ It said...... "do you know da wae? You must have Ebola to know da wae.” All of a sudden Meme_Machine crashed through the ceiling and said: "I know the way." Delighted to know that Meme_Machine knew the way, ??? gave him a broken sword and told him ¨Use this to fight-OH CRAP IT'S BROKEN!!¨. Suddenly, ???'s guards came crashing in, captured Meme_Machine, and put Tyler's wife and 3 kids in the cell with him. ??? walked out of the cell, closed the door, and said "this story is getting stupid." He later killed himself, where he was discovered 2 years later by Logan Paul, and became famous posthumously. Back in the prison, Tyler had an idea on how to escape. First, before he did anything, he sent his family a recording just in case he died, and what he said was unbelievable. He said, "If I die, there is something you need to know. I've actually been fighting against the organization that ??? worked for my whole life. It's lead by Ghirahim, and It's called the Shiekah, and it can only be stopped by finding all of superfoxtrots big nate theme songs and throwing them into mount doom. Then all of a sudden he fallsl off a cliff "Is this the end" Tyler thought fearfully But then just when he was about to fall off he became Super Tyler and proceeded his journey to find his old boss....Gollum. But what he didn't know was... That GOLLUM HAD already left and couldn't find GOLLUM. So then he decided to find Biggernate91.Then he ran and ran and then Baby dragon appears in front of Tyler and is brainwashed! Tyler activates his screw The enemy scence and runs off as fast as he could and found Biggernate91 then a mysterious voice says I have been watching you 'tyler' Your demise is real... Then out comes Alexcarey602 OH no! You! You are the one who hated Gollum! "Yes i have BWHAHAHAHA I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! Since GOLLUM Left the World and with Biggernate91 captured No one will stop me BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Dramatic music* I Have to save him! But How? "Give up Tyler,there is no point" i have captured all your friends! TYLER WAKE UP! "huh?" Oh it was just all a dream. Order # Nate Clone # 0a1s2d3f4g5h # Meme_Machine # Lord Nour # Mighty Bananas # GiddyFawn # RileyTheReader #Randomcanadian #7o'clock #BiggerNate91 #Raven #Gollum #TemmieGamer #Outcastsage9033YT Category:Stories